Tiff the Black Knight: Tiff vs Dark Joy
by Nabil4Life Productions
Summary: When Dark Joy (Known as The Mind controlled Joy) has came to Tech Square to taken over the city, now it's up to Tiff who can save The city and defeat Joy from a Fatal Destruction NOTE: Credit goes to TMan5636 to the story and Disney-Pixar


Tiff the Black Knight: Tiff vs Dark Joy (a TMan5636's Tiff the Black Knight & Inside Out Crossover)

WARNING: All copyrights to this fanfic goes to TMan5636 (Tiff the Black Knight) & Disney-Pixar (Inside Out)

Episode I: The Opening

In Tech Square a nice and peace futuristic city that it made by the creative Mad-scientist, Dexter Laboratory and the Commanders, Warriors, Solders and the one and only Black Knight, Tiffany Ebrum from Cappy Town, has joined the war against the Purple clouds and defeat the creatures from the invaders and the war is no over until she finally defeated the Purple cloud Dark Emperor, The Dark Arthur. once their fight is too far enough to wait, a new and mind-  
controlled Emotion from Riley's mind's came to Tech Square to cause destruction. the whole city's crowd is shocked and scared whilist the Masked and hooded Emotion figure has reached out of her spaceship and inform the crowds to obey her.

When before the figure's came out of her ship, a crowd warned the others that a new threat is coming to attack the city

Crowd 1: Hey people, a Stranger coming!

The figure is finally came out the ship (like i said)

Figure: Greetings citizen of Tech Square!

Crowd 1: Who are you stranger?

Figure: It is i, Dark Joy from the other Dimension and i came here to taking over the city!

The crowds shocked that the emotion named Joy (from Riley's mind) came to taking over Dexter's Tech Square, but Rika's sees her talking about taking over the city she heard and record it to her cellphone

Rika: Gotcha! a new enemy came to it's Sliced by our knight Tiff

After the sneak, Rika runs to the commandership building to warn the Other Commanders about this, Joy (Known as Dark Joy)  
continue the talk to the crowds on the park.

Crowd 2: Hey you there! you're not allowed to taking over our leader's city so easily, cause your such a evil wiseman!

Joy's face was so red and oh! i forgot, Joy's personalities was different like the current one, her hair's color is still blue and has a long blonded hair, dark armored dress, silver steeled boots, steeled gloves, and she has a thick red lip on her mouth. and also she's angry about the one of the crowd about Dexter, the founder of Tech Square.

Joy: You innocent buttheads! who's the president huh? WHO IS HE!

The crowds's scared to Joy and they tell about Dexter

Crowd 3: H-H-He's name is D-Dexter

Joy: Dexter... hmm? fair enough then!

Crowd 1: Bideaway there's his knight on this planet, and she a girl

Joy: What?! who is h-uh i mean she!

Crowd 2: T-Tiffany Ebrum from Cappy Town...

Joy shocked that Dexter has a Black Knight named Tiff

Joy: Heh... (Did Dexter sent Tiff to stop me? Think Again)

Crowd 2: S-so... what are you gonna do about us?

Joy: Fair enough! you're all free

The crowds feel relieved but suddenly Joy has a secret evil power to the crowds

Joy: Except...

Crowd 1: Umm, except wha-

The crowds's been zapped by Joy with using The brainwashing spell of Evil and they trying to obey her command and they replacing Dexter by her

Joy: Wahahahahahahahahahaha! Finally my citizens has upgrade over ME! Now you all must obey me and make me to be a next president of Tech Square

The whole Crowds: As you wished... my loyal highness

The crowds are remodeling the Tech Square and it sees by the commandership building by Dexter and the group of Warriors,  
Tiff was entering the building first (Before Rika),

Dexter: (sighs)... It's the whole bunch of them vs all of us

Vilgax: We can't defeated them all Commander Dexter they all your citizens and we can't beat them

Dexter: No! That's our citizen and we will gave them a meaning of Respects, but how?

Billy: You should promoted them a ice cream sandwich! That will be fun, Hahaha!

Dexter was so upset and confused about the Tech Square is been rioted and remodeled into Joy Square, but Tiff was entering the building first (Before Rika)

Dexter: Ah hello Tiff, thank goodness you're here, there's a Unkown enemy came to the city to changing my city into the enemy's city, but we don't know who and what he or she is?

Tiff: Really? did you see the data about he or her?

Dexter: We not sure about that, but we are going to see the data by the digital computer on the Commander room

Mandy: Make it quick genius, it will not take longer

To be continued...

NOTE: I accidently end the Opening and start the first chapter of this fanfic coming soon, so Stay tuned the battle between Tiffany Ebrum and Dark Joy


End file.
